Question: Omar rowed his boat for $7$ miles on each of the past $3$ days. How many miles did Omar row his boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Omar went rowing. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 21\text{ miles}$ Omar rowed a total of $21$ miles.